Driving devices for grinders of this type are known.
However, these devices only have limited safety, given that during a failure of an electric motor or of a reduction gear unit, the operator may attempt to operate the driving device. In this case, either the remaining electric motors are used beyond their rated power or the force exerted on the components of the reduction gear unit or of the toothed ring is located beyond the foreseen forces.